Nathaniel Dawn
Background Family and Early life Nathaniel was born on the year 1693 of the Draconic calendar on the the then Capital of Aeonia in what now is known as the Island of the King. His father was the Admiral of the Royal navy and his mother an elven-blooded mage of the court. Most records from that era have been lost in time and his memories from that point in time are themselves few and scattered. He is sure however that if he saw the faces of his parents again he would recognize them. He was only a child when the celebrations of the newly established kingdom gave away to the tragedy and panic that was the first Scourge Invasion. His father led the first ships and troops against the then unknown enemy. His time or place of death are an unknown and the news of his demise where devastating to the House of the Dawn. Nathaniel however found strength and a purpose in his father's death. The intense emotions and his ironclad conviction lead him to develop strong magical powers and his mother was there to train and guide him so that one day he can pick up his father's sword and defeat the monsters he could not. Training and The Royal Army The day he was old enough to enlist with the army of the crown he did so and spent no more than a year training. The war effort had strained the resources of the newly formed kingdom at that point and the supply of soldiers to join the fight was starting to diminish. Moral was on an all time low as news from the front spoke of devilish creatures that could not be slain. In the midst of all that Nathaniel saw a calling, he would be the one to stand firm, the one to protect the kingdom, the one to shine the way for the rest to follow. He reveled in his ambition and pride and was eager to prove himself not only as a worthy son but as the chosen one he believed himself to be. Deployment and Joining the Silver Order On the 1st day of spring in the year 1711 he was sent by ship to the city of winds to bolster its defenses as a response to the constant retreat of the army. He spent a year there waiting only catching a glimpse of the enemy once before the news was out. A man called "the gatekeeper" has scored a victory against the scourge. The armies where sent north once again to meet the battle-lines of the scourge. It was there that Nathaniel saw his teacher and brothers for the first time. During a battle he realized the weakness of his foe lay in the combination of the graces of his parents, steel and magic, used as one. The rest of the men fighting alongside him however did not share in his good fortune and the front would have collapsed if Draquelien had not intervened. He won that day for them and ordered Nathaniel to follow him as he walked through the battlefield, he picked another and then another just by laying eyes on them, speaking nothing but summons and led them away to a camp outside that of the main force. The one thousand mages and warriors of the Silver Order had been marshaled there, to train each-other in the arts of magic and war. The Last Battle and the Formation of the Order of the Silver Phoenix After fighting under Draquelien for 3 years the last of the strongholds the Scourge had managed to set up had fallen and the last vestiges of the invasion force where guarding the last of their portals. The Silver Order however was not at a better condition, many had fallen over the past battles and there was no time to train more. Draquelien led the final charge breaking the enemy formation little by little sacrificing men with every step. In the last moments of the battle all but one of the members of the Order laid dead or dying. Malrick was thankfully still on his feet guarding the back of the Seer while he was performing a mighty ritual to seal the portals once and for all.The last remnants of the enemy had them surrounded and Malrick died defending the back of Draquelien as he stepped into the portal to close it for good. After the battle the personal scribe and apprentice of Draquelien Conrad Cartwell rescued the seven still alive members of the Order and with instructions from his Master sailed to the isle of the Phoenix to perform a ritual that would ensure Aeonia will always have a protector armed with knowledge and experience to defeat the Scourge should it ever came back. For seven years, seven months and seven days Nathaniel and his six borthers in arms labored to complete the rite during which a phoenix sacrificed himself to imbue them with his power. From that moment on when one of them would die he could be taken back to the isle, his body burned and from the ashes he would be reborn to grow, learn and be ready to face the Scourge again. Subsequent Lives Nathaniel has died a total of six times, living his seventh life since 1992. All had intense memories he can recall from time to time, mostly concerning the various families he had made all these years. Among the seven Archmages of the Order however he has always been the one to travel and explore, even dabble in adventuring once in a while. His journeys where seldom safe and more than once he had returned only to meet the flames of his funeral pyre. Second Invasion of the Scourge When the scourge returned in 1992 DC while the Order was still investigating the possibility the old enemy had returned Nathaniel was sent to investigate some strange sightings near the City of Voh'loss. His host of mageknigths was the first to encounter the dark forces. The entire force died trying to stem the tide of the enemy army and did manage to buy some time to the rest of Aeonia. Nathaniel's body was taken back to the isle and from the flames arose a boy that would have to spend his early life in training while his brothers fought the war he was supposed to. Family and the House of Dawn Despite his numerous attempts no direct bloodlines can be traced from the many families he has formed over the course of his many lives thus leaving him as head of his house. The only exception was his wife from before his last rebirth that had a child while while he was away scouting for signs of the Scourge. From her came a daughter he never met before crossing paths with her while she was running away from her mother. Since then he has struggled with accepting or not Guilenor as his daughter and what are his duties as the re-incarnation of her father. Powers and Achievements Adventures beyond the Fogs Fan-Fiction Conflagration : A story of Nathaniel's last death and the beginning of the second scourge invasion. (Still WIP) Category:Empire of the Silver Phoenix